Tradition
by jh728
Summary: The Priestly family has a Valentine Day tradition. This is another in my DWP series and takes place several months after The Dragon Queen and the Princess.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada_ or any of its characters.

 **Notes:** This is another in my DWP series and takes place several months after The Dragon Queen and the Princess. Thank you punky_96 for looking this over on such short notice. Any and all mistakes are mine. Also, see the note at the end.

* * *

Andrea Sachs-Priestly listened to her girls laughing in the kitchen as she descended the stairs. It sounded like breakfast was going well. After making her way quietly down the hall, she peeked around the corner. Caroline and Cassidy were teasing Catherine about something. However, it seemed that three and a half year old Cat was giving as good as she got. "Hey, girls. Are you about ready for school?"

"Yes, Andy." Caroline grabbed her sisters' cereal bowls and rinsed them out before placing them in the dishwasher.

Caroline nodded and gathered up the books piled on the kitchen table.

"The Valentine's day cards for your class are in your backpack, Cat." Andy ruffled her little girl's hair as she passed by.

"Oh, no! I forgot!" Catherine slid down from her chair and ran out of the room.

Before Andy or the twins could follow, the little girl scampered back in dragging a pink and white backpack. Bemused, they watched as Catherine unzipped and searched several pockets. "Yay." Catherine held up two macaroni necklaces in triumph. "I made one for you and one for mommy," she explained.

"They're beautiful, sweetheart." Catherine had strung red, pink, and white painted elbow macaroni on yarn and then liberally decorated with silver glitter. Andy briefly wondered if the colors would stain her white shirt before deciding it didn't matter. She paused when she realized she really couldn't lean down very far. Caroline guessing there was a problem, neatly picked Catherine up so that she could slip the necklace over Andy's head.

"And what do we have here?" Andy grinned when Miranda strode into the kitchen and caught Caroline swinging their youngest in the air before deftly setting her down.

"Mommy, I made one for you too." Catherine held her prize out to her mother.

"Oh, my." Miranda glanced at the pink and red craft and then to her emerald green silk blouse. "This won't do at all."

Andy felt her jaw drop at Miranda's words. Before she could jump in and perform damage control, Miranda held out her hand to Catherine. "You will need to help me find something different to wear, darling."

"What?" Andy squeaked.

"Really, Andrea. Even you can see that the blouse's color will clash with this lovely necklace. Plus, the neckline is all wrong." Miranda smirked and led her giggling daughter down the hall.

Andy shrugged her shoulders when Caroline and Cassidy burst out laughing at her dumbfounded expression.

"She really got you," Caroline said.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to swallow your tongue," Cassidy teased.

"I really should have known better." Andy ran her fingers through her hair and turned her attention to breakfast.

It wasn't too long before Miranda and Catherine returned. This time Miranda was wearing a white wrap blouse with a plunging neckline. Andy had to admit it showcased the macaroni necklace nicely.

After making plans for dinner that evening, Andy stood at the front door and waved as the cars pulled away. Miranda had a full day scheduled at Runway and the girls wanted to get to Dalton early to meet their friends. Andy ducked back inside to round up Catherine and take her to pre-school.

xxx

Andy huddled in her coat as she waited outside the school. Catherine's pre-K class would be letting out any minute. Hearing the excited chatter of children, Andy joined the other waiting mothers and nannies ready to collect their charges. It wasn't long before the teachers passed the kids on to their responsible adults. Andy frowned at her somber daughter. Catherine was usually very bubbly and happy after class. Normally, she couldn't wait to recount every detail of how she spent her morning. Guiding the little girl out of the way, Andy held onto a convenient bench and lowered herself to Catherine's eye level.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Did you have a bad day?" Andy gently rubbed Cat's parka clad arm.

"Billy Tyler was mean," Cat mumbled.

"How was he mean?" Andy glanced back to the building door. She was prepared to have a few words with Cat's teacher.

"He said Mommy only pretended to wear my necklace." Cat's sad brown eyes brimmed with tears.

Andy was relieved that this would be an easy fix. "Billy Tyler doesn't know what he's talking about." She pulled her phone out of her purse and flipped through her e-mail. "Uncle Nigel sent me this just a little bit ago." Andy turned the phone towards her daughter. Nigel had sent a picture of Miranda in the midst of an editorial meeting and added a caption - _Rocking the macaroni necklace_.

Catherine's expression cleared as a huge smile spread across her face. "She's wearing it!"

Andy adjusted Cat's stocking cap before tightening her grip on the bench armrest and levering herself upright. "Of course, she is."

xxx

That evening Andy was putting the finishing touches on dinner as the girls set the kitchen table. Catherine's little head popped up at the sound of the front door opening. "Mommy's home." Andy just smiled as the child rushed out of the kitchen.

Caroline and Cassidy rolled their eyes but finished setting out the plates and silverware.

Miranda strolled in holding Catherine's hand. Andy watched as she directed the girl towards her sisters. Smiling, Andy dropped a quick kiss on Miranda's cheek before turning back to the stove.

"Mommy, what you going to do with my necklace?" Catherine looked up from placing the napkins on the plates.

"I'll put it in a special place." Miranda pulled a bottle of Pellegrino out of the refrigerator.

"Where?" Andy snorted at her daughter's question. The girl was relentless.

Miranda held out her hand. "Come along, I'll show you."

Andy quickly moved the pan of sauce to the back of the stove and turned off the burners. She and the twins hurried to follow Miranda. Andy leaned against the doorjamb to their bedroom. The stairs were more tiring every day. She could see the concern in the twins' eyes but just waved them on. Miranda and Catherine had disappeared into the large walk-in closet. By the time Andy had caught up, Miranda was standing in front of a long mirror mounted on the back wall. She watched as Miranda gently pushed and the mirror popped open to reveal a jewelry box suitable for hanging necklaces. Miranda carefully removed her Valentine's necklace and hung it on a hook adjacent to two other pink and red macaroni necklaces.

Caroline and Cassidy edged closer. "You kept the necklaces we made you," Cassidy whispered.

"Of course. I've kept everything you have ever given me. Since Catherine will be following in your academic footsteps, I expect to receive many more necklaces and pieces of jewelry. It is a tradition I am quite fond of." Miranda brushed her fingers over the collection and Andy could tell it was well loved.

"Do you think there's room in there for one more?" Andy lifted her necklace up and over her head. "At least until you can get me my own jewelry case?"

Miranda nodded and set Andy's necklace next to her own.

"Wow. That is sickenly sweet," Caroline scoffed even as she nudged her mom's shoulder.

"I love you too, Caroline," Miranda smirked.

"Okay, guys, scoot. We'll be down in a minute." Andy waved the girls out of the closet.

Caroline and Cassidy took Catherine's hands and led her out of the closet. "Don't take too long, okay?" Cassidy called as the left. "We're starving."

Andy ignored the girls and shifted as close to Miranda as her increased girth allowed. "I'm surprised I didn't know about this," she whispered when Miranda rubbed her belly.

"It's been a long time since I last added anything to the collection." Miranda reached over and closed the mirrored door. "I can't wait to see what else Catherine and this one make in the future."

* * *

Note: This story was inspired by jehc's SNL Monologue? (part of the Miranda's Runway universe).


End file.
